


Dreams

by MaeaStorm



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Non-Consensual Body Modification, i'll add tags and people as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeaStorm/pseuds/MaeaStorm
Summary: A collection of drabbles surrounding Krogan and coping with the fact that he's now a Light Fury/Human hybrid after Drago decides to not kill him, and instead use him as a blueprint for a new and improved soldier that can be commanded by the Bewilderbeast.





	1. Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty! New story idea, everyone! and, after reading this, you want to find out a bit more about Light Fury Krogan, here is this link to his Amino Wiki-  
> https://aminoapps.com/c/officialhttyd/page/item/light-fury-krogan-krogan-fury/kd1N_zGIQIpVmPakg1rXVndWa1jz3Ro4vK  
> You can also find all of my other artwork on My Amino, so if ya'll wanna drop by just for that, Go For It!

Krogan peels his eyes open with a long, low groan. He’s been taken down from his chains, and now he’s laying on his side.

Krogan’s stomach flip-flops with nausea, as he glances around, blinking again to try and clear the disorentating haze clouding his vision.

Krogan squeezes his eyes closed with a pained keen, a sharp stab of pain snapping into the middle of his gut. His breath hitches, and he tries to force the bile back down his throat.

Water collects in his eyes, while Krogan shakily gets onto all fours, arms shaking with the effort of keeping himself balanced. 

His gut contracts painfully, and vomit splatters against the floor of his cell.

It contracts again, all too sharp and painful. Sweat beads on his forehead, and tears begin to drool down his cheeks, as he leans back against the wall, clutching at his stomach.

He moans, tossing his head back dramatically- the skin on his legs- where he couldn’t feel it at all, before, felt uncomfortably tight.

Then, it began to itch. 

Krogan gave a small gasp, parting his lips, and began rubbing the back of his leg against the floor.

It did not provide any relief to him, and, in fact, it only seemed to make it worse.

The tightness began to spread to Krogan’s crotch, and he gave a quiet moan, and he slid down the wall.

One of his calves gives a tremendous crack, and Krogan shoves a hand into his mouth to stop himself from screaming, right as the other one did the same.

Krogan screeches, and snaps his eyes open, glancing down at his legs to see what’s causing this agony.

A terrified whine echoes from his throat at the sight of what seemed to be thousands of tiny, red dots swelling up all over his feet and swollen ankles.

“Hng…”

Krogan doubles over in pain.

Blackness fogs his mind, and before he can do anything about it, he’s unconscious.


	2. The Beast

Krogan didn’t know how long it had been since he’d been changed. It had only probably been around two weeks, but it felt like longer, and Krogan knew what Drago’s strategy for this would be- wait until he was completely broken down again, and then use the Alpha to control him. 

Krogan _didn’t_ want that. He’d just gotten used to this new body, to the wings and tail he now had, and Krogan also did not want that _thing_ inside his head. He didn’t want to be a mindless slave to the beast.

Krogan’s wings twitched open slightly, and his nubs perked up. Footsteps were coming towards him at the end of the hallway.

He tilts his head, and a tingle rushes through him, as he huddles down and waits for the door to open. 

Drago is the first one to peer through the bars, with two guards flanking him on either side.

Krogan tilted his head to the other side, and stood slowly. It seemed as if Drago hadn’t seen him yet. 

Good.

He stretches his wings out slightly, and Drago evidently sees the flutter of movement, and he smirks.

He nodded to the guards, and opened the door.

Krogan took this opportunity given, and went to bolt through the group, only to shriek, as a small, red-feathered dart landed in the middle of his chest.

He took a step back, pupils blown wide, shaking his head furiously to rid it of the shadows trying to swallow his vision.

“Shoot him again.”

Krogan yowled, and lunged at one of the guards, managing to get his mouth clamped around the man’s forearm.

The man yelled in pain, and Krogan dug his teeth deeper into the guards skin, the metallic taste of blood rolling down his throat.

Krogan shakes his head, and rips his teeth from the guards arm, just as another dart lands in his neck.

The Bewilderbeast’s cruel stare digs into him with random bursts of mirth.

He had his fins bound, so it wasn’t like he could fly properly, anyways.

His wings brush the floor, and he gives a sharp hiss at the beast.

Krogan can feel Drago’s gaze on him, right before a sharp, agonizing burst of pressure rips into his head.

Krogan wails, and puts his hands to his head, doubling over.

Part of him wants to submit- to listen and follow the call- but the rest of him is just screaming in agony, as a sickening pressure washes through his head, filtering through his head, through his memories.

Krogan squeezes his eyes shut, flails his wings out, squirms, anything to make the pain  _ stop _ , but it doesn’t go away, it just gets worse and worse.

Soon his head is cloudy and foggy, full of cobwebbing and cracks.

Finally, it ends, and everything goes black.


End file.
